


芝浦Shiba

by Herusa



Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [1]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M, ibsm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 就是一個伊吹變成柴犬的小故事。
Relationships: Ai Ibuki/Kazumi Shima
Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. ❶～❾

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ 覺得杜賓沒有尾巴沒法搖所以是柴柴（幹）其實是私心啦  
> ◈ 我覺得會OOC  
> ◈ 伊吹是志摩的汪汪不接受反駁  
> ◈ 日常向與非日常向之間  
> ◈ 懶得寫所以直接設定他們已經在一起，反正在劇裡他們就閃閃！不結婚沒辦法收場那種！

❶

「志摩ちゃん～！志摩！志摩↗志摩↘志摩～」

一個名字可以變著花樣叫幾遍的那位大概在所有同事心目中都有著同一個形象。書面上是寫404志摩一未的搭檔，唸出來是志摩一未的汪汪。

這回可真是變成警犬了。

❷

難得的假期不是因伊吹也不是因外面的烏鴉而醒，而且被略為粗糙又濕濕的東西舔醒。

不知道那位又在玩什麼把戲。

好夢正酣的志摩推開始作俑者，拉了拉被子蓋起裸著的上半身，絲毫不覺得有異——因為人形小狗也曾經用過類似的方法把自己吵醒。

「志摩ちゃん，我餓了喲。」

志摩猛地睜開雙眼，本應黏在自己身邊的人不見了。倒是出現了一隻狗，跟警局的吉祥物ポリマル一樣的柴犬，只是毛色是黑色。戴上伊吹眼鏡的柴柴乖巧地坐在床墊旁，身上不知道為何會穿著伊吹執勤時穿的連帽T和外套。

「你從哪個鄰居家抱來的狗趕快還給人家。」志摩朝著空氣叫道，眼下看不見的伊吹為了無聊的惡作劇可能躲到家裡其他地方去了。伊吹這種性格的人跟每個鄰居都能處得很好，會從哪家抱一隻狗回來也不是什麼難以做到的事，尤其是同一層樓的鄰居好像真的有人養柴犬。

柴柴突然咧開嘴，舌頭垂下，發出哈嘶哈嘶的呼氣聲。

「志摩ちゃん，是我。」伊吹的聲音從柴柴口中發出。

「躲在哪裡趕快出來。」

這傢伙又在搞什麼鬼啊？志摩沒好氣的抓抓自己頭髮，盯著眼前那隻看起來有幾分像伊吹的柴柴。

「志摩ちゃん生氣了？」柴柴又開口說話了，「真的是我啦，不信的話找找看，不會找到的因為我就在這裡哦。」

志摩半信半疑地看了柴柴一眼，伊吹家就那麼大。於是伸手翻遍柴柴身上的口袋都沒有找到可以發聲的物件，這下才有點相信眼前的狗是伊吹變的。

一人一狗對視了一會，伊吹叫著志摩的名字撲過去，不停在志摩身上磨蹭。

這隻狗100%就是伊吹，志摩確信。

❸

「想吃蜜瓜包！」肚子餓的小狗在志摩腳邊不停繞來繞去，雖然沒有養過狗可是小動物不能吃蜜瓜包這種常識多少還是知道的。志摩一邊咬著牙刷一邊閱讀網絡上的資料，大概了解可以給伊吹吃什麼。

「比起蜜瓜包，不如先解釋一下為什麼會變成這樣？」志摩拿起一個碗往裡面倒了點水放在床邊的矮桌上說。

原本以為會不習慣，料不到居然一下子就學會用舌頭喝水，潤澤了乾涸的喉嚨後伊吹把整件事和盤托出。

「有一晚我們去巡邏的時候看到流星時許的願。」

「你許了個想變成柴犬的願？」志摩嘴角抖了抖，他記得那一晚，自己的願望是想伊吹活久一點不要死。

「不是！是希望志摩ちゃん多抱抱我多摸摸我。」話說到這裡就止住了，就算面前是一隻狗志摩也能想像到伊吹湊近看著自己滿是笑意的雙眼。

「你這個笨蛋of笨蛋還是回去奧多摩好了！」

「志摩ちゃん那麼愛我我不可能回去，你會很寂寞的！！」語畢小狗又撲過去撒嬌，白色的衣服黏滿黑色的狗毛。

氣死人。

上班時到底要怎麼跟同事解釋這隻狗就是伊吹？

❹

結果休假的一整天都在外面跟伊吹採購寵物用品。

甫走進賣場志摩就把伊吹抱起放到購物車裡，怕他會亂跑亂跳嚇到其他人的寵物。

「志摩ちゃん，剛剛的豬肉很好吃哦晚上可以再吃嗎？」伊吹壓低聲音小聲地說，他可不接受看起來硬邦邦的狗糧，而且可以吃到志摩親手煮的飯，實在是太棒啦。

志摩看著眼神誠懇的伊吹面無表情地點點頭，畢竟變成狗之後大部分的食物都不太能入口，如果連這個都要拒絕伊吹的話那也太可憐了。

走著走著就走到放滿頸圈跟胸背帶的區，伊吹快速掃過眼前琳琅滿目色彩繽紛的頸圈像是挑衣服般挑了一個暗紅色的，腦中想的卻是那個頸圈搞不好以後可以用在志摩身上。

「喂喂你在想什麼全都寫在臉上了。」

「啊啊果然志摩ちゃん還是很愛我的連我在想什麼都知道。」伊吹站起身舔了志摩幾下。

是被那條搖得彷彿見得到殘影的尾巴出賣的。

❺

「怎麼辦我們明天要上班，雖然機搜是個好工作可是我這個樣子......」蜷縮成一團準備睡覺的伊吹帶點擔憂地說卻被志摩打斷。

「我已經跟隊長說了，她說她會『安排』一隻警犬在我們404小隊裡作為測試。可是關於你的出勤紀錄，可能要用年假來補。」他一邊說一邊捏柴柴手感絕佳的臉頰，微微鼓起的臉頰似是在向自己招手一般吸引著自己動手。

「那隻警犬就是我，汪汪。」伊吹笑了笑，輕輕吠了兩下，是貨真價實的狗叫聲。

「沒錯。」志摩點頭，關燈躺進被窩裡。

「不過用年假來補是怎麼一回事？好殘忍！！！我明明也會上班的。」黑暗中伊吹聒噪的聲音源源不斷，志摩忍住翻白眼的衝動說：「自己許的願自己負責。」

「志摩ちゃん～！」伊吹靠近對方撒嬌。

「幫你稍微向隊長求一下情。」

❻

「志摩さん，這隻狗是......」在水槽前的陣馬看到志摩牽了一隻衣著跟伊吹無異的黑柴進去時驚訝得差點打翻手中的機搜名物。

志摩思考了一下，直接說這隻狗就是伊吹。

「怎麼可能，別開玩笑了。」

「不，有可能是真的。」九重看著螢幕一臉認真地說。這幾天SNS上流傳一個都市傳說，內容是某一天晚上流星飛過，許過願的人願望多數都成真了，是靈驗得有點可怕的流星。

「真的是我！」伊吹在一旁附和。

「他剛剛叫了，怎麼看都是普通的小狗吧。隊長怎麼說？」

原來其他人聽不到伊吹說話。

志摩看了慌忙解釋的伊吹一眼，揚了揚手中的文件說：「伊吹會作為警犬暫時配給404，沒辦法中的辦法。」

「這樣啊。」在場的人點頭，饒有興致地看著一人一狗，他們給人的感覺沒變，只是人型小狗變成真正的小狗了。

「哎呀好可愛的柴柴，是你家的狗嗎？」回到分駐所交班的402成員看見伊吹馬上蹲下逗他玩。

「可以說是也可以說不是，吧。」志摩的嘴角微微上揚，隨後蹲下將屬於伊吹的臂帶別在他的衣服上。

❼

「志摩ちゃん，開車辛苦了。」伊吹坐在副駕笑咪咪的說，志摩本來想說些什麼吐槽後來還是作罷，畢竟變成小狗也不是伊吹的願望，最多算是願望的副作用。

「警視廳呼叫各署，墨田區晴空樹附近發生持刀隨機傷人案件。請在附近的巡邏員前去協助，地址是......」無線電傳出聲音。

晴空樹近在眼前，一人一狗對視，無須多言。

「這裡是機搜404，從淺草過去馬上到。」志摩拿起無線電的對講機說。

「志摩ちゃん可不可以叫我小藍？」伊吹突然開口，其實是趁機會想聽志摩多喊喊自己的名字。

「小藍？」

「你跟別人介紹時說這是伊吹不是很奇怪嗎？小藍更像寵物的名字對吧？」

「你還真當自己是寵物啊？笨蛋。」志摩有點不想理那個野生笨蛋。

「來嘛，叫我小藍。」

「暫時，就暫時。」

「一未～我愛你喲。」尾巴很誠實地搖個不停。

❽

到達現場時案發地點已經被401的人拉起封鎖線，受傷的人陸陸續續被送上救護車。同一時間有太多血腥的味道湧入鼻中讓伊吹有點不適，於是停下腳步。

「怎麼了？」志摩拉了拉繩。

「鼻子......鼻子！」

伊吹一時不習慣過於靈敏的嗅覺吧，血的味道突然被放大許多倍任誰都會感到不舒服。

「我先進去問案，你在車上休息一下？」

「我可以的，我要跟你進去！」聽見對方堅持的語氣，志摩只好牽著伊吹一起跨過封鎖線。跟在場的同事打過招呼後，志摩拿出隨身的筆記本記錄下有用的資訊。根據神志清醒的傷者所說疑犯是個戴著紳士帽的男人，大概25歲至30歲，身高看起來1.75米左右，犯案時穿西裝及戴上手套鞋套。而且也沒有故意遮掩自己的臉，因此可以根據目擊證人跟傷者的口供製作拼圖。

犯人在逃走時留下帽子，當中沒有留下頭髮，這時候警犬就能派上用場了。志摩戴上手套後拿起證物蹲下來給伊吹聞了聞順便解開牽繩，犯人的味道立刻在腦中留下清晰的印象，甚至可以從空氣中聞到殘留的一絲味道——

「志摩！！！那裡！！！」伊吹大叫，朝著某條巷子衝，剛好就是目擊者說犯人逃走的方向。

別忘了柴犬以前也是獵犬！

志摩緊緊尾隨在後，跑是一定跑不過伊吹的但至少小狗還在自己視線範圍內可以知道對方跑到哪裡。本來是人的時候腳程就很快，變成警犬後簡直就像多了對翅膀般都會飛了。

犯人的味道越來越濃，伊吹知道自己跑在正確的方向上，偶爾回頭看到志摩在自己身後就更安心。可惜的是追到某一個地方時氣味突然中斷，伊吹停下腳步等候志摩。上氣不接下氣的他跑到伊吹面前彎腰喘氣未來得及了解情況。

「志摩ちゃん，犯人的味道到這裡就消失了，我覺得他上了車或者是......」伊吹看向隅田川波光粼粼的水面，接著說：「跳河了吧。」

「那只能看沿途的監視器有沒有拍到什麼了。」志摩蹲下，把牽繩上好。

「志摩ちゃん，我想要那個，你知道的，那個！！」小狗坐好耳朵向後拉成飛機耳再不斷搖尾巴，雙眼從未停止發光，光是看到那個眼神腦中就浮現伊吹的傻笑。志摩敗下陣來，雙手並用摸摸伊吹：「小藍做得真好呢真是乖狗狗，嗯嗯好乖好乖，之後也要好好做哦。」

伊吹樂得直接躺平在地上讓志摩摸自己毛茸茸的肚肚，旁人看見只會覺得是小狗向主人撒嬌，然而知道黑柴本體是誰的四機搜隊員假如看到這個畫面必定會覺得刺眼無比。

❾

配置了警犬的404不用值四天一次的24小時班卻變成一個星期有五天都要去分駐所報到，因此晚上他們還能回家過夜。

躺在志摩懷中討摸摸時，伊吹聽到有人用硬物敲陽台的玻璃門。

「志摩ちゃん，聽到嗎？玻璃門的聲音。」

「聽不見呢。」過於專注整理資料和報告的志摩搖頭。

「幫我開一下門好不好？我看看是什麼。」

不知道伊吹想看什麼，可是那麼好奇就讓他看一下吧，志摩站起身拉開陽台的門。出現了一隻烏鴉，原來那是用喙敲窗的聲音。牠叫了幾聲，伊吹卻聽出了叫聲的意思：「喲，狗，你今天是不是在追那個西裝男呀？他跑到橋上時上了一台白色的車。車牌我聽其他伙伴說不是東京的車牌，好像是豐橋還是豐田。」

「這？欸？烏鴉會說話？」從志摩腿間鑽出的伊吹訝異得合不攏嘴，烏鴉居然會講話！

「一......一未，那隻烏鴉說那個犯人，在橋上上了白色的車，車牌不確定是豐橋還是豐田。」

「別開玩笑了，報告要怎麼交上去？寫伊吹藍變成狗然後能跟動物溝通是路過的烏鴉告知犯人上了同伴的車？雖然事實是這樣沒錯。」搭檔兼男朋友可以因為一顆流星而變成狗，烏鴉會說話好像也不是什麼稀奇事所以志摩選擇相信。

「志摩ちゃん。」伊吹抬頭注視對方，「可是我不想有更多受害人了。」意思即是「我們越過報告的部分自己查吧！」

過於濃郁的血腥味直衝腦門難以忘懷。

「看起來兩位機搜成員不信我的話呢。人類不是說烏鴉很記仇嗎？那是因為我們會交換每天看到的信息喔，不信的話我要開始說服你們了。你們的蜜瓜包在我們之間很有名，煩死啦每次都放一樣的音樂！噢對了而且你們是一對！我朋友看過你們在大廈天台摟摟抱抱親親喔。還有狗真的跑得很快，還是人的時候就已經很快了。」

伊吹心虛地別過頭，將烏鴉所說的話複述。這下志摩不得不承認烏鴉之間有著最強大的情報網了，因為牠所說的每一件事他們都確實有做過。

「那個西裝男砍傷了平常對我們很好的婆婆，拜託你們快點把他抓回去。我去跟其他同伴打探消息再告訴你們。」烏鴉展開翅膀拍了拍，然後飛走。

這時候兩人手機同時響起，監視器拍到逃去無蹤的西裝男的樣貌，原來是一個有前科的人。


	2. ❶⓿～❶❽

❶⓿

第二天起床的時候志摩注意到伊吹有哪裡不對勁卻又說不上。

「志摩ちゃん，你看！」小狗走到志摩身邊，轉身用尾巴對著他。原來是尾巴不會搖了，柴犬引以為傲的捲尾此刻無力地垂下，志摩終於知道奇怪的點在哪裡。

「只好帶你去看獸醫了呢。」志摩確認班表後，忍住笑意說。

準備好要出門時，伊吹直接躺在地上打死都不走。其實他也不是真的那麼抗拒看醫生，可是身為柴犬的本能讓他很害怕，一想到有可能要打針吃藥就......

「不要躺，起來！還有衣服脫掉！」  
「我不要去！！」

伊吹有點崩潰，與志摩同時大叫。然後志摩拉了拉繩子，脖子的肉都擠出來了看起來手感絕佳，可惜發現完全拉不動只好直接把小狗抱起。

「啊啊啊啊......」出現了，柴柴的慘叫聲。除了不想見醫生外，更多的是一絲不掛的羞恥感。

❶❶

登記好後志摩抱著伊吹坐下，小聲抱怨：「吃那麼多蜜瓜包，好重。」

「可以被志摩ちゃん抱住我好幸福喲。」褪去衣服和眼鏡後雖然有兩層毛包裹自己，但感覺上仍是衣不蔽體。志摩的雙手正在環抱自己呢。

「免了，你乖乖看醫生就好。」他揉揉伊吹的頭，閉上眼等待。

「小藍可以進來見醫生囉！」獸醫的助理從診間探頭唱名。

志摩小心翼翼將伊吹放到診療台上，伊吹不知原由地抖起來，似乎真的懼於看醫生。

「他的尾巴從今天早上就捲不起來，也沒辦法搖。」

獸醫聞言點點頭開始檢查，伊吹用水汪汪的眼神看著志摩惹得對方一陣心軟，只好輕輕撫摸他的下巴安慰不安的靈魂。

「小藍是因為搖尾巴搖得太用力拉傷了肌肉，休息幾天自然就會好，不用太擔心。」獸醫溫柔微笑，轉身在電腦上輸入病歷，「小藍一定是遇到很多開心的事對吧？」

以真正貼身小狗的姿態陪在志摩身邊當然高興。

「原來是搖尾巴搖到拉傷肌肉啊，笨蛋。」這件事志摩可以笑一輩子，不過到底是誰的原因呢？一想到這裡志摩的心又暖了一些。

❶❷

「伊吹，上班前先洗個澡吧。」志摩捲起袖子直接把小狗抱進浴室。心裡樂得開花的伊吹正要搖尾巴時才想起自己拉傷了肌肉。

志摩把小凳子放在浴缸旁再坐上去，一手拿蓮蓬頭一手測水溫，水變暖後才淋到伊吹身上。沾上水的小狗看起來瘦了許多，樣子有點滑稽讓志摩忍不住笑。

與別的柴犬不同的是伊吹並不怎麼抗拒洗澡，反而樂在其中，可能因為幫自己洗澡的是志摩吧。

「要用肥皂囉。」將之前買的犬用洗劑直接擠到小狗身上，雙手並用在身上抓來抓去讓每個角落都乾乾淨淨，伊吹甚至享受得閉上雙眼。

不一會兒志摩就用溫水沖走泡沫，看向排水口附近的顏色居然是略為驚慄灰灰黑黑的顏色，首先是混合了狗毛，其次是水真的髒得變成黑色讓他忍不住驚嘆：「髒到不行......太可怕了。」

再仔細回想，有可能是伊吹動不動就在街上翻肚肚，厚實的毛黏上數之不盡的灰塵。

「又變回乾淨的小藍啦！」說畢小狗甩動身體將水滴甩走，一次不夠再甩一次，遭殃的可是幫他洗澡的志摩。「喂！別甩！」衣服濕透的志摩只好把上衣脫掉，裸著上身用吹風機將小狗的毛吹乾自己才進去洗澡，洗完澡還要把飛散的毛清理乾淨呢。

伊吹瞇眼躺下，覺得當狗比想像中更快樂。

❶❸

從烏鴉那裡得到持刀傷人犯的情報後，巡邏時的每分每秒伊吹都格外專注，他覺得是自己追丟了犯人。平平淡淡又過了幾天，終於有一天要深夜巡邏。

「404向一機搜本部報告，今日從2200至早上0700出勤。」

「收到，今天也請多多指教。」

準備就緒就出發，志摩放下手煞，踩下油門離開分駐所的停車場。

在街上無目的地開了十幾分鐘的車後伊吹注視志摩的側臉開口：「志摩ちゃん有沒有想過如果我變不回去，狗狗的生命又比人類短，我會不會比一未早死？到時候一未就要自己一個人過日子，也許會升到搜一也許會有新的人成為你的搭檔......」

志摩皺了皺眉頭，打斷伊吹的話：「你說過你的生命線很長，你答應過我會一直當我的搭檔，就算不是以404的身分也一定會以戀人的身分。變得回去的，一定有方法變回去。」

「志摩ちゃん的意思是要跟我結婚嗎？」原本有點感傷的伊吹突然雙眼發光，如果志摩打算原地求婚自己一定會答應。

「笨蛋，我沒有這樣說過。」

結婚也不是沒有想過，純粹是覺得時候未到而已。可是因工作的原因有時候要出生入死，將自己的背後及性命交付予對方手上轟烈的程度不下於結婚。

而且自己的工作性質也沒辦法跟其他人認識交往，跟伊吹藍結婚的事......慎重考慮一下吧。

❶❹

「早安啊蜜瓜包。」烏鴉敲敲車窗，清晨六時城市裡的烏鴉遍佈每個角落，志摩拉開車窗讓烏鴉與伊吹說話。

「那個男人在附近出現了，看來是想二次犯案，快來！通勤通學的人馬上就要出門了。」說罷烏鴉飛起，志摩立刻跟上，伊吹果然在某個住宅區聞到令人厭惡的氣味。

「伊吹STAY！我先通報一機搜本部，不要打草驚蛇。」志摩停好車解開安全帶，蹲在兩個座位之間，一手握著無線電一手放在伊吹身旁的門把上隨時準備放小狗下去抓人。與此同時，有到陽台曬衣服的民眾看到那個奇怪的男人報了警。

「犯人身上可能有刀，請各位同僚務必要小心。」無線電中傳來一句叮嚀，志摩回覆後拉開車門，早就準備好的伊吹有如一根箭跑下車，用不著幾秒就失去蹤影。志摩在後方追得很辛苦，開始後悔沒有把車後方的單車帶下車。

犯人的反應意外地快，不遠處看見衝過去的伊吹衣服上別上「機搜」的識別帶馬上拔刀毫不猶豫就砍過去。伊吹籍身高比較矮而躲開。

「沒時間等志摩追到了！」這樣想著的同時伊吹朝著犯人的腳邊衝過去，狠狠咬在小腿上。犯人吃痛想踢開伊吹，然而用盡全力讓自己不要放犯人走的咬合力絕對不能小覷。考慮到其他警察正在趕到，急於逃走的男人拿起刀隨手往小狗的脖子上劃了一刀。刺心的痛讓伊吹不得不放口，一時之間只聽見身子嬌小的柴犬哀號。

志摩站在距離兩人約五米的地方，舉起槍指向犯人：「放下刀，敢逃我馬上開槍。」

曾經被教導過不能與持刀的人硬碰硬，逼不得已要開槍的話志摩也是會立刻扣下板機，報告要多少份就交多少份上去。更何況自己的搭檔已經被砍傷了，血染紅了胸口的白毛，喘著大氣努力讓自己不要昏過去的伊吹靜候志摩的指示。

無路可退的犯人只好舉起手慢慢放下刀，伊吹見狀上前叼起刀走到志摩身邊。握槍的雙手沒有放下過，他一步一步接近男人，直到距離夠近可以將對方制服。

志摩坐在西裝男身上抬手看了眼手錶，拿出手銬鎖住犯人的雙手手腕說：「早上6時19分，襲警，傷人後逃逸，殺人未遂等等。」

「NICE志摩......」語尾未落伊吹就倒下了。

「藍！！！」

❶❺

「傷得很重呢，小藍受傷後是憑意志力硬撐的。等麻藥消退之後帶他回家休養吧，不習慣這裡的環境會康復得更慢喔。」負責警犬事務的獸醫說。「笨蛋......」志摩輕語，要是自己晚一點放伊吹下車他就不用無緣無故被砍一刀。

他輕撫被處理好的傷口，開始思考萬一那個情況又再出現，唯一一個萬一。實在是不想再被其他人說是搭檔殺手，明明伊吹好不容易才讓自己擺脫那個稱號。

「我不是說過我的生命線很長嗎？」麻藥褪去，慢慢清醒的伊吹看見志摩眼框泛紅。

「你剛剛有幾個瞬間都沒了呼吸，誰說你可以這樣嚇我？笨蛋。」

「志摩ちゃん好擔心我啊。」伊吹伸出爪子碰了碰對方被志摩握住。

「因為你差點在我面前死掉！！」志摩大吼，眼淚不受控地流下。

❶❻

一人一狗吵架的聲音太吵而被獸醫趕走了，當然檢查過確認可以回家才放他們走。

「志摩ちゃん～！志摩！志摩↗志摩↘志摩～還在生氣嗎？」伊吹顫顫抖抖的走到志摩身邊趴下。

「我沒有。」志摩看著窗外發呆。

「那麼，志摩ちゃん現在在想什麼可以告訴我嗎？」溫暖的雙手自後方環抱自己，志摩愣了一下，回頭，入眼是那個熟悉又溫暖的笑容。

「我回來了。」

「歡迎回來。」志摩掙脫，轉身抱住對方，兩手圈住伊吹的腰埋頭在他的胸前。被緊緊擁抱的人輕拍志摩的背說：「志摩ちゃん，我沒有穿衣服呢。」他的脖子上還留著那個暗紅色的頸圈。

「傷口呢？傷口怎麼了！」戀人變回人的喜悅讓志摩暫時忘記了伊吹脖子上有個觸目驚心的傷口。

「哦，不～見～了！登登！」伊吹指向自己的脖子，那裡除了頸圈以外什麼都沒有。志摩鬆了口氣，抓住伊吹的頭髮朝嘴唇吻了過去。

❶❼

「沒想到一未居然比我還急。」

兩人雙雙躺在床上，唯一遮住身體的只有一條單薄的被子。

「告訴我，變回人的時候你在想什麼？」

「只有一個念頭就是我想抱抱你。」

志摩點點頭坐起背對伊吹，一輪心理掙扎後終於開口：「關於那件事......」

「哪個？」伊吹其實心裡也有底，大概知道是指哪件事。

「結婚的事。」

兩顆心跳動的頻率不由自主地加速，伊吹等著對方的答覆忍不住屏息。時間彷彿無限漫長，直到志摩深呼吸——

❶❽—後日談

問案的結果出來了，犯人只是純粹覺得好玩就拿刀砍人，完全沒有別的動機。至於那台車牌不知道是豐田還是豐橋的車，是犯人朋友所開的車，對於本人所作所為一律不知道。

染血的刀和衣服被犯人裝進放有石頭的防水袋裡沈到河底，潛進水中一看果然找到完好無缺的兇器，鐵證如山，接著就是看司法要怎麼制裁犯人。

「世界上到底有沒有純粹的邪惡呢？」伊吹看著志摩寫的文檔喃喃自語，將幾頁的報告呈到隊長那裡後案件就算告一段落了。

「上面的決定下來了。」陣馬拿著一張紙揚了揚，「扣四天年假。」已經是求過情的結果了，本來要扣七天的。

「志摩ちゃん，全勤還被扣四天假我好慘啊安慰一下我嘛。」帶上哭腔的伊吹踩著小碎步到志摩身邊張開兩臂，被對方按著臉推開。

「不是說好上班不要閃閃嗎？」志摩有點著急的小聲說。

「對不起嘛可是我真的好慘，本來還打算用年假（跟志摩ちゃん）出國玩的。」

「不是還有以前累積下來的假期嗎？用那些也可以吧......」

兩人並肩走遠，聲音也漸漸變小。吵鬧的伊吹和志摩一起到隊長室交報告，分駐所瞬間安靜下來。

九重注意到404兩位的左手無名指好像多了一枚戒指，是低調的銀圈。但是他們沒有跟任何人說起於是他選擇閉口不談。

感情好到讓人羨慕。

END


End file.
